FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of liquefying coal by hydrogenation or hydrogenolysis of coal under high temperature and high pressure conditions, and in the presence of a coal liquefaction catalyst, thereby hydrogenating coal that has been placed in a solvent for the specific purpose of liquefaction.